


Wir Werden Unsere Konstellation Zeichnen

by 4LiberTEA



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 1st person pov, Bedeutung, Contemplation, Cute, Fear, Fluff, INSPIRATIONAL, Internal Monologue, Kurzgeschichte, Langst, Liebe, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Motivational, One Shot, Outer Space, Overthinking, Raum - Freeform, Stars, Sterne, Weltall, absicht, lance pov, süß, universe - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4LiberTEA/pseuds/4LiberTEA
Summary: Der Weltall ist so riesig, und Menschen so lächerlich. Es ist normal, dass wir sich bedeutungslos finden. In den kalten Kosmos alle was wir brauchen ist die Wärme ein anderer.*Sehr. Sehr. Kurze Klance Geschichte.Ein bisschen langst aber nicht wirklich...Es ist stillschweigend Klance: ich habe keinen Name gesagt und es ist wie eine innere Monologe. Sowieso Sie werden es für sich entdecken!⚠️Ich spreche nicht Deutsch! Es ist nicht meine Muttersprache! Ich lerne es und bin noch nicht gut. Deswegen wird das Text viel Fehler haben. Wenn Sie Fehler sehen, sagen es mir bitte!Ich wollte etwas in Deutsch schreiben um mich zu gewöhnen darum habe ich diese Geschichte geschrieben. Es ist kurz, weil ich nicht sehr gut schreiben kann und, weil es für mich schwierig in Deutsch schreiben ist.Aber ich hoffe, dass sie es würdigen können.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Wir Werden Unsere Konstellation Zeichnen

[P.O.V. von Lance]

Davor mir sind hunderte und hunderte Sterne, die in verschiedenem Tönen und Farben glitzern. In einer Galaxie so weit von meiner entfernt, die Schönheit des Kosmos bleibt dieselbe. Der Blick ist besser von hier als der von der Erde aus. Das Sternenlicht glüht mit violettem, blauem, rotem, und rosa Licht vor dem schwarzen Hintergrund. Die Leere des Raumes, die ich sehe, zieht mich an. Mein Geist wird in das unsichtbares, schwarzen Loch gezogen, dass mir gegenüber steht. Meine Gedanken bummeln zwischen den Sterne und ich lasse ihnen freien Lauf.

Ich habe immer den Himmel bewundert. Von meinem Dach auszählte ich die Sterne und identifizerte die Sternbilder. Jetzt sind alle Sternpositionen anders. Ich erkenne die Sternenkonstellationen nicht mehr. Ich fühle mich weit entfernt von meinem vorherigen Leben. Ich fühle mich wie im Apogäum: ein Gegenstand, der am weitesten von der Erde entfernt ist. Auch wenn ich den Weltraum liebe, fürchte ich ihn auch. Er erinnert mich an die kleine Stelle, die ich im Weltall einnehme. Nach einer Galaxie gibt es eine weitere Galaxie. Hinter dem roten Riesen versteckt sich ein Nebel. Unter dem Sternstaub liegt ein Planet—eine ganz neue Welt. Und ich befinde mich zwischen all diesen himmlischen Gebilden. Einfach, gewöhnlich, ich, alleine. 

Wann ich die Gashünen oder die eisigen Himmelskörper angucke, sehe ich, wie bedeutungslos ich bin. Die Astern leuchten und erleuchten die Nachbarwandelsterne. Sie teilen ihr Licht, um den Weltraum weniger dunkel und beängstigend zu machen. Sie machen die spektakulären Farben des Nebels sichtbar. Aber ich? Was trage ich zu dieser Welt bei? Vielleicht bin ich nur wie Sternstaub: klein, fast unsichtbar, und schwebend, ohne echte Absicht.

Ein warmes Gefühl steigt meinen Arm hoch. Ich werfe einen Blick auf meine Hand. Seine Hand liegt auf meiner. Ich bin nicht mehr allein. 

Wie ich schaut er durch das gewaltige Fenster. Der Schimmer der Sterne erhellt sein Gesicht. Seine Regenbogenhäute glänzen in einem dunkle Grau, das fast violett scheint. Seine Augen beinhalten alle die Sterne des Universums. Ich brauche den Blick vom Kosmos nicht, solange ich sie habe.

Das Nichts, welches mir gegenüberliegt und welches sich in meiner Brust aufbaut, füllt sich langsam auf mit warmen, lieben Gefühlen. Jedes Mal wenn ich an ihn denke oder ihn anschaue, fühle ich, wie es mich zu ihm drängt. Ich würde es für nichts in der Welt eintauschen. 

Ich fühle mich beglückt, ihn zu haben. Als ob tausende Sternschnuppen über meinen Kopf geflogen sind, als ich mir "diese ausgezeichnete Person" gewünscht habe. Als er sich in meiner Welt gezeigt hatte, wusste ich, dass ein Schweifstern in mich eingeschlagen hatte und, dass mein Leben niemals wieder wie zuvor sein würde. Es ist eine Schande, dass im Weltraum keine Geräusche ertönen. Ansonsten würde ich immer schreien, um zu zeigen wie glücklich ich bin und wie wunderbar meine Liebe ist.

Er ist mein Rettungsanker, welcher mich hält, wenn ich nach den Sternen, die zu entfernt von mir sind, greifen will. Er hebt den Mond weg von der Sonne während die Verfinsterung, um mir wieder Hoffnung und Licht zu geben. Mit ihm an meiner Seite fühle ich mich unbesiegbar. Gottlob habe ich ihn. Er ist, es der mir gesagt hat, "Du bist wie ein Stern. Du siehst klein aus von fern. Und es gibt Millionen, die gleich wie du scheinen. Aber wenn du näher kommst,kannst du das Ausmaß Sterne erst sehen. Sie sind riesig, glänzend, und sogar schöner von Nahem. Und jeder einzelne ist unterschiedlich, einzigartig. Ohne dich an deiner Stelle sieht das Sternbild nicht mehr aus wie es soll."

Es ist sein Verdienst, dass ich mein Selbstbewusstsein wiederfinden kann. Sogar die Kleinsten haben etwas Bedeutendes zu zeigen. Ich mag winzig sein im Vergleich zu den eindrucksvollen Irrsternen, aber wenigstens bin ich nicht allein. Ich kann so weit von der Erde weg sein, aber es macht mir nichts, weil mein Zuhause da ist, wo er ist.


End file.
